Las memorias de una sombra
by Ryuunoko
Summary: La historia de Kris antes de ingresar a la academia de caballeros de Altea.
1. I

_Fire emblem le pertenece a Nintendo._

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Quise resistirlo... no pude XD  
Espero les guste este pequeño fanfic (los capítulos serán bastante cortos y con algo de suerte publicaré semanalmente), no muchos conocen a Kris (o al menos no muchos escriben en español sobre este personaje) así que decidí hacerlo yo. Espero le guste, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

 **I**

Lo que mejor recordaba del día en el que sus padres la dejaron era el cielo, estrellado y brillante, desde la ventana del carromato de su padre, observaba las estrellas que brillaban solas, después de todo, ese día no había luna.

Por fin se había calmado, había llorado tanto que ahora le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos estaban hinchados, sabía que sus padres habían peleado, sabía que su madre los había dejado y aunque antes hubieron peleas, nunca una como esa, por más que le había rogado a su mamá regresar, ella no lo hizo, tomó una bolsa, su caballo y se fue, así de sencillo, sin despedirse. Su padre no hizo nada para detenerla. En muchas preguntas quiso saber qué había pasado, sollozando pidiéndole que fuera tras su madre, no obstante, el hombre simplemente le mandó meterse al carromato y empezaron a viajar, en sentido contrario por donde su madre había escapado.

Habían pasado horas y su padre en ningún momento se había dado la vuelta para explicarle qué había ocurrido ni tampoco para pedirle que se callara, simplemente la estaba ignorando. Se preguntó durante todo el recorrido si en algún momento su madre los iba a alcanzar, se iban a reencontrar en algún lugar o algo por el estilo, no podía haberse simplemente _ido,_ ¿no es así?

El carromato se detuvo y escuchó a su padre bajar del asiento del conductor, pero no para abrirle la puerta como normalmente lo hacía, sino que lo escuchó caminar, alejándose. Se aproximó más a la ventana, usando un banco para poder alcanzar a abrirla y asomó su cabecita por ella. Estaban en una granja, pudo ver una vaca a lo lejos y unos establos que estaban al lado de una casa a la cual su padre se había acercado para llamar a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, un hombre alto, corpulento, de cabello y barbas plateados miró a su padre con sorpresa, dijeron un par de palabras antes de que su padre la volteara a ver, el anciano hizo lo mismo y ella de la sorpresa saltó del banco, bajándose y ocultándose de los adultos.

Escuchó pasos nuevamente, esta vez se acercaban a ella, la puerta del carromato se abrió, dejándola expuesta a su padre y al anciano hombre.

—Kris —llamó su padre con un tono de voz tan seco que casi no lo habría reconocido, normalmente su padre era más cariñoso cuando la llamaba—, este es tu abuelo, vas a quedarte con él.

—¿Nos… quedaremos con él…? —preguntó algo temerosa, la presencia de ese hombre era terrorífica, ahora que lo veía bien, podía darse cuenta que se trataba de un anciano, pero fornido y de semblante fiero.

—No. Tú te quedarás —dijo su padre mientras se acercaba para tomarla en brazos y bajarla del carromato. Ella se alejó por inercia, con temor, ¿se tendría que quedar allí con ese hombre que aparentemente era su abuelo?—. Ugh, Kris, ven aquí.

—N-no… ¿no nos vamos a encontrar con mamá más adelante? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Q-…? Kris, solamente sal del carromato, no me hagas regañarte —advirtió su padre, pero ella se escondió aún más al fondo su espalda chocó contra una de las cómodas de madera que guardaban las medicinas que comerciaban—. ¡Kris! ¡Suficiente, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Miró el semblante enojado de su padre con temor y lentamente empezó a acercarse, paso tras paso con miedo, no quería irse, no quería bajar, quería que fueran tras su madre y que solucionaran todo…

Finalmente llegó hasta él, que la tomó por los brazos y la bajó del carromato, luego él mismo se subió a este y en un costal empezó a meter todas las pertenencias de la pequeña. Ella lo miraba, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

—Papá… —lo llamó entre sollozos— papá… papá p-por favor… no me dejes… yo… pro- pro-prometo portarme bien… pero… N-no…

Su padre se bajó del carromato y le entregó el costal a hombre que estaba detrás de ella, el anciano no había dicho nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio sin dejar de mirar a su padre con severidad.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —preguntó el anciano, su padre se detuvo un momento, respiraba agitado, lucía alterado, desesperado, en ese pequeño momento la miró a ella, hecha un mar de lágrimas, apretando el borde de su vestido tan fuerte que sus puños se estaban volviendo blancos, su semblante flaqueó por un momento, más calmado bajó del carromato de un salto, quedando frente a ella.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta del carromato y corrió hasta el asiento del conductor.

—¡P-papá…! —gritó la niña tratando de seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a los caballos, su padre arrió las riendas y el carromato se alejó a gran velocidad, el anciano tuvo que tomarla de un brazo para que no fuese arrollada por una de las ruedas.

Lo siguiente fueron gritos pidiéndole que volviera, trató de seguirlo, pero en cuanto lo vio demasiado lejos y notó lo oscuro que estaba todo a su alrededor desistió, se quedó llorando en mitad del camino, llena de polvo pidiéndole a sus dos padres que no la dejaran sola.

Pero como su madre, él no dio la vuelta.


	2. II & III

_Fire emblem le pertenece a Nintendo._

* * *

 **II**

Maclir era el nombre de su abuelo. El hombre la había llevado a la casa una vez se había cansado de llorar y cuando supo que no pondría resistencia, le había asignado una habitación y le ordenó que pusiera sus cosas dentro de un baúl. Solo eso.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó el anciano antes de marcharse.

—… Nueve —respondió mirando a su abuelo sin muchos ánimos, él asintió y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche no lloró más, simplemente se quedó dormida apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, esa noche soñó cosas agradables, soñó con sus padres abrazándola y prometiéndose no dejarla.

 **III**

Vivir con Maclir era muy complicado, no solamente la despertaba temprano (más temprano de lo que lo hacían sus padres, y eso que por sus constantes viajes siempre tenían que madrugar) sino por el trabajo del hogar que le había asignado, ella era tan torpe con el aseo que a muy duras apenas el abuelo la dejaba tomar una escoba, así que se quedaba por horas en el cobertizo ordenando armas según las instrucciones que su abuelo le había dado, estaba tan desordenado ese lugar que su tarea diaria prácticamente era solo arreglarlo y llevaba casi dos semanas sin poder completarla, tenía que levantar armas pesadas, cuidar el no cortarse con su filo, sacarlas, clasificarlas, volverlas a meter en el cobertizo para evitar que la lluvia las atrofiara aún más.

—Disculpe… —dijo un día cuando por fin había conseguido sacar todas las espadas oxidadas, él estaba frente al cobertizo cortando madera con un hacha.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su abuelo dejando su trabajo, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos que siempre lucían enojados.

—E-es que… quería saber… —dijo susurrando cada vez más bajo, el anciano enarcó una ceja.

—Habla más fuerte que no te escucho —ordenó con su potente voz, ella se erizó y asintió.

—¿Por… por qué tiene tantas armas? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, preocupada de que su pregunta pudiese haberlo molestado.

Maclir se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de arrancar su hacha del trozo de tronco que estaba cortando y volver a descargar su filo sobre este, ella dio un pequeño respingo.

—Fue hace años, era parte de la guardia real de Altea —respondió, ella le miró curiosa o más bien, sorprendida tanto de sus palabras como del hecho de que le estaba respondiendo con tanta tranquilidad sin dejar de trabajar—, luché en nombre de la familia real. Un caballero jamás deja las armas, niña, si no, olvidará ser un caballero y se ablandará durmiendo en los laureles.

—Pero… ¿son necesarias tantas armas? —preguntó haciendo inventario mental de todo lo que tenía el hombre, desde espadas hasta lanzas y hachas, algunas de ellas estaban viejas, otras oxidadas, algunas casi nuevas y varias rotas.

—Cuando se entrena sí, un arma que se usa muchas veces se rompe —dijo Maclir volviendo a tallar la madera, partiéndola finalmente a la mitad— y será mejor que termines pronto o vas a tener que dormir tarde para poder terminar de arreglarlo todo.

Ella le miró confundida, no tenía nada más que hacer en todo el día, ¿por qué habría de acostarse tarde y de tener afán?

—Puedo saber… ¿por qué?

—Haces muchas preguntas cuando entras en confianza, ¿no? —dijo Maclir mirándola con una ceja enarcada, ella bajó la mirada apenada— Vas a entrenar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a mirarlo. —¿Qué?

—No voy a mantener a una niña llorona y debilucha que no sabe blandir ni una espada, vas a entrenar y a ser útil —explicó mientras tomaba el hacha y la lanzaba dentro del cobertizo sin cuidado, encaminándose a la casa.

Conque así fue que el cobertizo terminó hecho un desastre… pero más importante, saliendo de su shock, corrió detrás de su abuelo preocupada.

—P-pero… soy una niña, ¿no sería mejor que haga los deberes de la casa? Puedo… puedo aprender…

—Barrer y trapear solamente te convertirá en una ama de casa, debes aprender primero a ser fuerte —dijo el anciano mientras abría la puerta.

—Pero… soy una mujer… —insistió caminando detrás de él, pero se detuvo para no chocar contra él cuando dejó de caminar.

—Escucha, niña —empezó el hombre volteándose, mirándola por encima del hombro—. Que seas una mujer no tiene nada que ver con que sepas defenderte o no, no hay nada que haga un hombre que no pueda hacer una mujer, así que no más peros, ¿entendido?

—Pero…

—¿Entendido? —repitió con más potencia, ella se encogió.

—S-sí señor… —susurró, él asintió mientras continuaba su camino hasta la cocina, el almuerzo estaba hecho.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Espero les haya gustado el capítulo decidí agregar los dos capítulos de paso porque el 2 estaba sumamente corto, ¡espero les haya gustado!_

 _Gracias a LordFalconX por comentar, espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que la fuerza esté contigo._


	3. IV & V

_Fire Emblem le pertenece a Nintendo_

* * *

 **IV**

Respiraba agitadamente y su vista se veía nublosa mientras trataba de recuperar fuerzas para poder levantarse, parpadeaba rápido tratando de enfocarse, estaba exhausta, jamás en toda su vida había hecho tanto ejercicio ni había practicado tanto con una espada (aunque esta fuese de madera).

—¡Arriba! ¡No hemos terminado! —ordenó Maclir apuntándole con su propia espada de madera.

—Por favor… descansemos un poco… —pidió entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire.

—Cuando el entrenamiento es duro hay que entrenar aún más, ¡arriba! —volvió a ordenar— O sino vas a tener que correr de aquí hasta la Villa y devolverte diez veces seguidas.

Esa fue motivación suficiente como para que se pusiera en pie de nuevo, temblorosa y todo, pero lo había logrado. Tomó nuevamente la espada de madera y tragó nerviosa, ¿cuándo iba a parar esa locura?

 **V**

La villa quedaba a veinte minutos a pie de su casa, bastante lejos, a decir verdad, cosa que volvía el recorrido de la Villa a la casa un perfecto castigo. Esa era su tercera vuelta, sentía que iba a desfallecer de tanto correr y posiblemente lo habría hecho antes de no ser porque Maclir le había amenazado con el entrenamiento del día siguiente si no hacía bien esos circuitos.

Todo por haberle preguntado la razón de tanto entrenamiento.

Ella ciertamente no iba a ir a la guerra como su abuelo lo hizo, no le interesaba para nada las batallas y menos enfrentar a alguien a un duelo de espadas, pero ahí estaba, entrenándose como si fuese a dedicarse a ser espadachín por el resto de su vida o como sí se fuese a enlistar en la siguiente guerra.

Se empezaba a preguntar sí su abuelo era consciente de que ella no iba a ser un soldado.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Hasta aquí los dos cortos capítulos de hoy, gracias a fabianemmanuel15 y LordFalconX por comentar, espero les haya gustado estos dos capítulos (más bien drables, pero bueno XD)._

 _ **LordFalconX:** Un placer leerte, gracias por tu propuesta, la verdad me estaba planteando hacer eso, pero una vez quise hacer la novelización de un juego (bueno... como que de muchos juegos, podrás darte cuenta de ello si ves en mi perfil los fanfics incompletados de Pokémon), pero resulta que no tengo tanto tiempo y dedicación para ello... sin embargo, en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo podría intentar hacer lo que estoy haciendo aquí, una colección de Drables del juego. ¡Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos próximamente._


	4. VI, VII & VIII

_Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo_

* * *

 **VI**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que tan rápido llegó su cumpleaños, su último cumpleaños fue un mes antes de su llegada a la casa de su abuelo, lo que significaba que casi cumplía un año allí…

Un año sin un solo rastro de sus padres.

No le preguntaba a su abuelo mucho sobre ello, pero tenía la certeza de que él sabía al menos donde estaba su papá o cuándo iba a volver por ella, ¿quizás había ido en busca de su madre? ¿Estaría ella en algún lugar peligroso al cual no pudieron haberla llevado? Cualquiera de esas cosas sonaban mejor a que la habían abandonado con su abuelo, siempre y cuando volvieran.

—Kris, ven aquí —llamó su abuelo, ella atendió inmediatamente dejando de pulir las espadas, confundida, después de todo, él usaba apelativos como "niña" y "pequeña" para referirse a ella. Lo encontró sentado en el comedor, con los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos cruzados—. Tenemos qué hablar.

—Está bien… —asintió sentándose en el asiento que estaba frente a él.

—Pronto cumplirás un año aquí, ¿no es así? —ella asintió, él calló por un momento, como si se sorprendiera también de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo— Bien, me llegó una carta de tu padre —ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y casi emocionada, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, su abuelo agregó—: dijo que ibas a quedarte aquí por más tiempo.

Su sonrisa decayó.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por… por qué?

—Está haciendo negocios fuera del continente —respondió Maclir casi automáticamente—. No puede venir por ti y tampoco puede viajar contigo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, parpadeando varias veces como si todavía procesara la información, no entendía por qué sus padres la había dejado allí, en primer lugar jamás había sido terrible, así que no la habían abandonado por mal comportamiento, ¿entonces…?

—Vamos.

Su abuelo se levantó de su lugar, ella lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿A dónde…? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Vamos a entrenar —dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Ese día, el entrenamiento fue especialmente pesado.

 **VII**

En cuanto llegó a su habitación solamente pensaba en echarse a la cama y dormir, estaba herida, cansada y no quería pensar en nada, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse la pijama cuando vio que encima de su cama habían varias prendas nuevas. Parpadeó un momento creyendo que el cansancio la hacía ver cosas, pero no, ahí estaban, varias mudas de ropa al lado de un par de botas de cuero.

Se acercó y tomó las botas, el cuero era duro. Tragó un poco sonriendo, deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta, hacía tiempo que no recibía un obsequio.

Debería agradecerle a su abuelo el día siguiente.

 **VIII**

A Kris le faltó mucho para reconocer que en ese mundo solamente tenía a su abuelo. Fue el día en el que durante un entrenamiento se desplomó. Así de sencillo, ella estaba haciendo lagartijas cuando de repente escuchó un sonido sordo a su lado, encontrándose con su abuelo agarrándose del pecho adolorido.

El dolor de sus extremidades por el ejercicio de ese día no pudo compararse con el pánico que sintió en ese momento, corrió a su lado y lo ayudó a sentarse, Maclir, solamente gruñó adolorido.

—No pongas esa cara —pidió al verla pálida y alertada—, llévame a la casa.

Hizo como le dijo. Una vez Maclir estuvo en su habitación, cayó rendido sobre su cama, respirando agitadamente, apretando su camisa, en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Kris observó la escena sin saber qué hacer, estaba paralizada y nerviosa, su abuelo temblaba como si estuviese descubierto en un helado día nevado.

—¡¿Qué hago?! —preguntó, consiguiendo que las palabras salieran por fin de su boca.

—La villa… —balbuceó Maclir entre jadeos— ve… allí y…

No fue necesario decir más, salió corriendo disparada con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían por el sendero que normalmente era usado como castigo para ella. Había que decir, aunque siempre que no podía realizar un ejercicio era mandada allí, jamás había entrado al lugar, Maclir normalmente era el que se encargaba de las compras y de conseguir lo necesario del mercado del lugar, ella simplemente llegaba a las puertas y le tocaba devolverse, por eso, se sintió torpe y despistada cuando se encontró con tantas personas, había pasado un año y medio y en todo ese tiempo la única persona con la que había convivido era su abuelo, era claro que se sintiese nerviosa al ver tantos rostros de repente.

Pero no era momento de asustarse, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, simplemente se plantó en la plaza y corrió hasta la primera persona que encontró.

—¡Señor, necesito un doctor! —pidió alarmada— ¡No sé qué le pasa a mi abuelo! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Todos voltearon a verla, ¿había gritado muy fuerte? Pero en ese momento no importó, cuando un hombre de anteojos se acercó a ella con preocupación.

—Soy doctor, ¿dónde está tu abuelo?

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Esta vez fueron tres capítulos seguidos, siguiendo las recomendaciones de LordFalconX de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **LordFalconX:** Hola, un placer leerte. Seguí tu recomendación y decidí hacer un poco más largos los capítulos, o al menos, si no puedo hacerlos más largos al menos sí puedo agregar más drables por capítulo. ¡Y gracias por la idea! Creo que podría hacer eso en un futuro cuando acabe este fic y me desocupe un poco los haré. Gracias por comentar, ¡nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _fabianemmanuel15:_** _Hola, gracias por comentar. Tienes razón, esa sería la política de Maclir, prácticamente lo que el juego me dio a entender es que su abuelo la explotaba a límites insospechados XD he de ahí que entrene tan fuerte (y que en el proceso haga sufrir a los otros que quieren acompañarla en el entrenamiento). ¡Nos leemos!  
_

 ** _Mini:_** _Un placer leerte, gracias por comentar y me alegra ver que hay más personas a las que les gusta Kris (en el fandom en inglés la odian mucho XD). En cuando a la comida sabor metal, no falta mucho para ello, ¡espero te guste este capítulo! Nos leemos pronto._


	5. IX & X

_Fire emblem le pertenece a Nintendo._

* * *

 **IX**

En el tiempo en el que estuvo esperando a que el doctor atendiera a su abuelo pudo pensar mucho. Tenía diez años, pero entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, desde pequeña incluso entendía los problemas de los adultos, quizás era porque no tenía mucho tiempo para andar con niños de su edad y jamás pudo hacer amigos, después de todo, siempre estaba con sus padres y cada que conseguía hablar con alguien, se tenía que ir porque jamás se quedaban en un solo lugar; también, podía ser porque sus padres siempre habían sido honestos con ella, jamás le ocultaban cuando no tenían dinero y procuraban explicarle con toda honestidad el porqué de ciertas cosas (claro que no le explicaron por qué la dejaron). Sea como fuese el caso, ella entendió en ese momento que sus padres no iban a volver.

Todo lo que tenía en su vida era a Maclir.

Maclir era un hombre fuerte, muy fuerte para su edad, también severo, riguroso, incluso podía decir que ese temor que tuvo al inicio que lo conoció no había desaparecido del todo, no obstante, no significaba que era malo. Recapitulando su vida desde que llegó a Sera, no había hecho nada más que entrenar y limpiar un cobertizo (que por cierto, todavía no terminaba de ordenar, era imposible si siempre que terminaban un entrenamiento volvía a estar desordenado), hasta ese momento, no había tenido un solo descanso para pensar, ni siquiera en las noches, siempre terminaba tan cansada que apenas tocaba la almohada se quedaba dormida y por las mañanas a penas se despertaba su abuelo ya estaba llamándola a entrenar; recién se daba del cuenta la razón de ello.

Su abuelo estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para evitar que pensara en sus padres. Se había dado cuenta que él no sabía lidiar con ella cuando lloraba, no había dicho nada el primer día que llegó, no la regañó ni buscó consolarla, simplemente la dejó hasta que no hubo más lágrimas que derramar. El día en el que le informó que su padre no iba a volver por ella no le dio campo a llanto, la mandó a entrenar tanto que no tuvo ni siquiera un pequeño espacio para pensar y asimilar el hecho de que era posible que no fuese a ver a su familia nunca más.

Ante aquellos pensamientos sus ojos se humedecieron, con la manga de su camisa se secó antes de que empezara a llorar nuevamente. Su abuelo posiblemente no sabía qué hacer con ella, por eso la entrenaba tanto y la mantenía ocupada, casi no hablaba si no era para preguntarle si estaba bien y darle órdenes, aun así, procuraba curar sus heridas después del entrenamiento, le cocinaba, incluso le había dejado varias prendas nuevas en su habitación la noche después de su intensivo entrenamiento de cumpleaños.

Si Maclir moría…

—¿Kris? —la voz del médico llamó su atención.

Ella volteó a mirar al hombre, dándose cuenta que nuevamente había empezado a lagrimear.

—¿C-cómo está mi abuelo? —preguntó levantándose y secándose los ojos otra vez.

—Está mejor, solamente necesita reposar, al parecer, se ha estado esforzando mucho últimamente —explicó el médico mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Me acompañas a la sala? Tengo que decirte algo.

Kris asintió mientras acompañaba al médico al comedor, una vez ambos estuvieron sentados, el médico la miró con preocupación y seriedad.

—Escucha, Kris, no es la primera vez que atiendo a Maclir —explicó, sorprendiéndola, ¿había traído al médico regular de su abuelo? Ese sí que era un golpe de suerte—, cuando era más joven, fue herido de gravedad en combate, su corazón es débil por esa razón, no puede esforzarse mucho y tampoco estresarse, aunque él parece no comprender eso… ¿me harías un favor? ¿Cuidarías que no haga demasiados esfuerzos? Sería bueno para su salud.

—Sí, está bien —asintió hablando en voz baja, evitar que su abuelo se esforzara demasiado, sería complicado pero podría intentarlo—. ¿Algo más?

—Ah, debe guardar reposo por un buen tiempo, un mes aproximadamente y asegúrate que tome la medicina que le recomendé, son hierbas, puedes servirlas en un té que debe beber todas las noches antes de dormir —con eso el médico se levantó.

—Muchas gracias señor —dijo Kris levantándose e inclinándose un poco, agradecida.

El médico sonrió.

—Es bueno saber que Maclir no está solo, la verdad me sorprende que tenga una nieta, cuida bien de él, ¿de acuerdo, Kris?

Con eso, el médico salió de la casa. Kris se quedó un momento pensativa, ¿en la villa no sabían que era nieta de Maclir? No podía juzgarlos, si ella misma no fuese su nieta, no pensaría que alguien como Maclir tuviese familia, parecía más del tipo de hombre que prefería vivir apartado de todo y de todos. Pero había algo más importante que debía hacer, ¿cómo evitar que su abuelo hiciera grandes esfuerzos? Si él era el que cortaba la leña del bosque para encender el fogón y así poder cocinar y hacía todo el trabajo pesado de la casa.

Pensaba en ello mientras subía las escaleras llegando nuevamente a la habitación de su abuelo, el hombre miraba al techo aburrido y respiraba de forma más calmada.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó Maclir sin verla.

—Ah… sí, lo hizo —asintió mientras se acercaba a él.

—Al fin —dijo el anciano mientras se movía dinámicamente de su lugar con intenciones de ponerse de pie, Kris se alertó ante esa acción y corrió a su lado, deteniéndolo.

—El doctor dijo que debías descansar —dijo cuándo la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Quedándome quieto no voy a mejorar, déjame, debo ir por leños para encender el fogón, estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Yo… traeré algunas sobras —dijo Kris rápidamente, tratando de convencerlo— y también voy a conseguir los leños, puedes comer mientras hago el almuerzo hoy, así que… no tienes que levantarte… ¡incluso entrenaré sola! Puedes verme desde la ventana, prometo hacer un buen trabajo.

Maclir vio a su nieta como si recién se diese cuenta de sus intenciones, estaba preocupada, no había duda de ello, pero entre su preocupación y sus buenos deseos encontró algo más que podría aprovechar.

—Muy bien… puedes ir a la villa por los leños, no puedes usar armas reales todavía —indicó él con lentitud.

Kris lo miró de vuelta, con los ojos abiertos antes de asentir con la cabeza y salir corriendo a la cocina para conseguirle algo de comer.

 **.-**

 **X**

—¡Por todos los rayos, ¿qué es esto?! —gritó Maclir espantado.

—Es sopa —dijo Kris sorprendida por su repentino grito—, ¿sabe muy mal? Nunca he cocinado antes así que tuve que pedirle indicaciones a algunas personas de la villa —explicó mirando a su abuelo con cuidado.

—Sabe a hierro —dijo su abuelo dejando la cuchara de lado, Kris miró la sopa, lejos de sentirse triste, parecía meditabunda.

—Eso pensé… pero creí que no se iba a notar mucho —comentó casi para sí misma—, pensé que estaría bien.

Maclir se sorprendió, ¿eso quería decir que ella misma había probado esa cosa que se hacía llamar sopa y creyó que _estaría bien?_ Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, creo que será mejor que yo me encargue de la cocina —Kris levanto la mirada para decir algo, pero Maclir la interrumpió—, cocinar no me va a matar, niña, tu traes los leños y yo hago la comida, ¿te suena justo?

Ella se quedó en silencio, pensativa, cocinar ciertamente no proponía demasiado trabajo, así que al final asintió, aunque era una pena, le había gustado cocinar.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior! Estoy tratando de subir los capítulos un poco más largos, para que se pueda llevar bien el hilo de la historia, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **LordFalconX:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo, la verdad es que sí, Maclir entrena muy fuerte a Kris, es canónico que su entrenamiento era incluso peor al que se le hace a un soldado promedio (por eso cuando Luke va a entrenar con Kris en sus support, lo medio mataba y eso que me creo que ella estaba siendo suave en ese entrenamiento XD). Me gustaría incluir a Jagen en algún momento, pero no creo que se pueda, es decir, Kris no parece conocer a Jagen en el juego así que no podría haber una visita, pero al menos si alguna mención de Maclir al respecto (eran buenos camaradas después de todo). En cuanto a los peinados, me gusta el original y el de Cecile, esos son mis favoritos (aunque siempre usaba el estilo 2). Gracias por leer y que la fuerza te acompañe._

 _ **fabianemmanuel15:** Un placer leerte y gracias por comentar, ¡a Kris le falta mucho por delante! Maclir se encargó de volverla una máquina de guerra (y como dije antes, es canónico que la explotaba a límites insospechados). Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_


	6. XI & XII

_Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo_

* * *

 **XI**

Su rutina diaria había cambiado, desde que había decidido tomar más responsabilidades en pro de la salud de su abuelo, su día era más agitado y había tenido que tomar un montón de iniciativas, ahora cuando su abuelo azotaba la puerta de su habitación para despertarla se levantaba inmediatamente y se dirigía a la villa por leños (su villa no tenía leños en venta, pero sí la villa vecina, razón por la que el viaje resultaba ser algo más largo y exhaustivo), luego compraba lo que su abuelo le pedía en el mercado, cuando había llevado todo a casa se dirigía a la parte trasera y empezaba a entrenar hasta la hora del almuerzo, después de la hora del almuerzo se quedaba hasta tarde ordenando el cobertizo.

De alguna forma, se sentía mejor, muerta de cansancio, pero mejor. Ese pequeño miedo que antes le tenía a su abuelo casi había desaparecido, Maclir ahora disfrutaba hablar un poco más con ella, incluso se daban de vez en cuando pequeñas caminatas por el prado y los alrededores del bosque, momentos como esos eran los que Maclir aprovechaba para contarle una que otra historia de sus días de soldado en Altea a su nieta.

—Abuelo… ¿por qué te gustaba ser tanto de la guardia real? —preguntó curiosa un día cuando se devolvían a su hogar.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Maclir sorprendido, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Es decir… la guerra, ¿no solo trae desgracia? —dijo la niña mirando al frente— Pelear, matar… debe ser difícil, ¿te gustaba matar personas?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, solamente los psicópatas aman los ríos de sangre y la muerte —dijo Maclir negando con la cabeza—. La cosa es, Kris, yo no luchaba por placer, yo luchaba por proteger los ideales de alguien, verás… el mundo no puede ser cambiado solamente con amabilidad, no hay forma de convencer a todos con palabras, hay veces que una pelea es necesaria para poder defenderte. La casa de Altea es una casa noble, pequeña, las personas que reinan en ella son personas justas, con sus errores, pero justas, no son dictadores malignos y no buscan más poder, se encargan de cuidar lo poco que tienen, ¿lo entiendes?

—… no del todo —admitió Kris—, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la guerra?

—Mucho —dijo Maclir se tomó un momento para pensar en lo que diría después, entonces, finalmente dijo—: míralo de esta forma, ¿sabes cuáles son las dos fuerzas necesarias para poder cambiar el mundo? —ella negó con la cabeza— Sabiduría y poder. Verás, todos los que no enlistamos en el ejército lo hacemos con una esperanza, poder asegurar el futuro de nuestra nación. ¿Cómo? He de admitir que no soy muy listo y tampoco paciente, no sé liderar multitudes y tampoco tengo el conocimiento necesario para poder cambiar el mundo con mi mente… pero, los nobles sí, ellos piensan, son los que nos representan a todos y sin embargo, de nada sirve que tengan ideas brillantes para cuidarnos si no tiene la fuerza para ello. El mundo no puede ser cambiado por completo con bonitas palabras, se necesita fuerza, no obstante, el mundo jamás cambiará por la fuerza, se necesitan ideales y sueños para ello… se necesita de ambos.

Kris parecía entenderlo, todo lo que un noble no podía hacer, lo hacia el caballero, porque el caballero confiaba plenamente que su señor era el impulso de un cambio, de una mejora.

—Suena bonito —concluyó ella sonriendo un poco.

—Se siente bien pertenece a algo tan grande —explicó su abuelo con un suspiro de añoranza, su mirada triste no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Kris.

—Abuelo… ¿por qué dejaste la armada sí tanto te gustaba?

—No la dejé —dijo inmediatamente, como si ya hubiese esperado que preguntara aquello—, me obligaron a retirarme. En combate me atravesaron el corazón con una lanza, casi no lo cuento —sonrió tocándose el pecho, Kris ató cabos, así que esa sea la herida que le tenía de salud tan delicada—, me salvé por poco pero me prohibieron continuar luchando, me mandaron a esta Villa con una pensión y se olvidaron de mí.

Maclir tenía una mirada distante, casi triste. Kris en ese día aprendió a admirar algo de su abuelo, ese brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de sus días de soldado, su orgullo de haber defendido la causa que tanto creía y también, la lealtad que le profesaba a la realeza de Altea. Eso de ser parte de algo grande sonaba muy bien…

 **XII**

—¡Ahhhhhhhh!

El grito de Kris se extendió por todo el prado, la chica salió corriendo despavorida del cobertizo, sosteniendo una espada vieja y mordisqueada señalando el interior del lugar, Maclir salió inmediatamente de la casa, dejando atrás la silla que estaba reparando.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —cuestionó al verla.

—E-es… es… —Kris lo miraba con espanto, las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Entonces, del cobertizo, una cucaracha salió volando en dirección a la chica de cabello azul, ella inmediatamente empezó a mover la espada de un lado a otro tratando de golpear al horrible insecto que la acosaba.

Entonces, el bicho fue asesinado por el tajo de una espada que definitivamente no era la de Kris, la chica fue detenida por el anciano que le tomó del hombro mirándola con seriedad, ella tragó.

—… ¿todo este escándalo por un insecto? —preguntó Maclir con voz de ultratumba.

—B-bueno… era una cucaracha —trató de justificarse.

—… Vas a entrar a la cochera, buscar diez cucarachas más y traérmelas muertas, en tus manos sin guantes.

—¡¿Qué…?! —preguntó Kris asombrada.

—¡Así se te quitará esa estupidez de los bichos, muévete! —gritó mientras la empujaba dentro del cobertizo.

—¡Pero… yo-…! —trató de protestar, pero Maclir la miró con seriedad, recordándole la regla de "no peros"—. Uh… sí señor —dijo ella rindiéndose al final.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, sí, es un capítulo muy corto pero espero les haya gustado, últimamente no tengo demasiado tiempo, así que aprovecho unos minutos de descanso de la escuela para publicar estos dos fragmentos, ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero poder leerlos pronto._

 _ **fabianemmanuel15:** ¡Hola! Un placer leerte. A decir verdad, Kris es tan resistente a la comida que fijo come algo envenenado y solo le hace cosquillas (?). Y sí, yo digo que si le hubiese enseñado ella habría aprendido, pero como temía que terminara fabricando veneno, la dejó con las espadas XD_  
 _¡Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _ **Milenary:** Hola, un gusto. Sí, me gusta mucho el personaje de Kris, lamentablemente el fandom en inglés la odia y no muchos la conocen (vaya ironía eso de ser el héroe de las sombras, la historia literalmente la olvidó). Espero te haya gustado esta actualización y en cuanto tenga tiempo de la escuela me pasaré a leer tu fic, ¡gracias por comentar y comentarme sobre tu fic! Nos leemos._

 _ **LordFalconX:** ¡Hola! Que bueno leerte de nuevo, lamento la tardanza por las actualizaciones, con los exámenes cerca a penas tengo tiempo para solo estudiar. Descuida, he visto todos los apoyos de Kris, Norne aparecerá sí o sí en el fic, también una que otra referencia a Jagen y cosas de la infancia de Kris que menciona en los apoyos. ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!_


	7. XIII, XIV & XV

_Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo_

* * *

 **XII**

Cuando Altea fue tomada por Dolhr con ayuda de Gra, nadie pudo hacer nada. Las noticias de que el rey y su esposa habían muerto, la princesa Elice había sido secuestrada y el príncipe Marth había huido del país se extendieron como pólvora gracias a los soldados de Gra, quienes ahora se encargaban de visitar las villas en busca de los altos impuestos que Morzas, el representante del emperador Medeus les había implantado.

Kris apenas tenía once años cuando aquello ocurrió, ella misma fue testigo de cómo las tierras lentamente se volvían estériles, el ánimo de las personas de las villas estaba bajo, los precios subían, todo de repente había tomado un ambiente sombrío, casi triste y eso no fue solamente en Sera, incluso su abuelo parecía preocupado, cuando la entrenaba ya no la miraba a ella, miraba al infinito con ojos distantes.

Cierta vez, cuando hizo su rutina matutina de ir por los leños (su abuelo ya estaba bien, no obstante, ese ejercicio de traer y los leños le había gustado tanto que lo implementó en su rutina de entrenamiento, para mala suerte de Kris) a la villa vecina, pudo ver la devastación que habían causado los mismos soldados de Gra porque la villa no había conseguido reunir a tiempo la cuota de impuestos que se habían designado.

Lloraban, no solamente los niños, también los hombres, mujeres y ancianos, lloraban porque no sabía qué sería de ellos, no sabían qué sería de su futuro, todos se veían perdidos; con esto, Kris se dio cuenta de cuán desamparados estaban, a merced de un gobernador maligno la vida de muchos se estaba arruinando, personas que por las mañanas le saludaban con una sonrisa, le deseaban un buen día, le regalaban de vez en cuando un caramelo.

¿Personas tan buenas merecían sufrir así?

—Abuelo… ¿dónde están los caballeros? ¿Por qué no nos defienden? —le preguntó a Maclir una vez llegó con los pocos leños que pudo recolectar entre la devastación.

—No todos los caballeros son fuertes, Kris —dijo Maclir con una mirada indescifrable—. Algunos habrán muerto, otros se habrán unido a Medeus para no morir, otros habrán huido…

Nuevamente, esa mirada, la mirada triste de su abuelo solamente conseguía que su corazón se acongojara, esos eran los mismos ojos que las personas de ambas villas tenían, temerosos de todo lo que ocurría, impotentes por no poder hacer nada.

Ese día algo más creció en Kris, una nueva determinación, nuevos deseos. No quería ver a las personas que tanto amaba sufrir, por alguna razón, no quería ver más rostros tristes y temerosos, quería que su abuelo sonriera nuevamente con esa malicia senil que tanto lo caracterizaba. Miró a su abuelo con firmeza, sorprendiéndolo.

—Abuelo, seré la guerrera más fuerte de todas —declaró— y lucharé, lucharé por Altea y nuestra libertad.

El anciano solamente abrió más los ojos, la tristeza de sus ojos se vio reemplazada por un brillo nuevo, uno de orgullo, como si las palabras de Kris hubiesen llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón.

—En ese caso… será mejor que empecemos a practicar con las espadas de hierro.

.-

 **XIII**

Ser caballero ahora era lo único que ocupaba la mente de Kris. Claro, llegar a la conclusión de querer vivir en batallas no había sido fácil, pero tampoco era como si hubiese tomado la decisión de una forma precipitada, había estado pensando en ello desde que su abuelo le había explicado la razón por la que añoraba el ejército. Esos ideales, quería adoptarlos también.

Los entrenamientos fueron cada vez más fuertes y más estrictos, su abuelo ya no solamente la entrenaba para que fuese diestra en la espada, la entrenaba para que fuese la mejor espadachín de todas, era duro (seguramente la estaba entrenando como lo hizo con los soldados en su tiempo) pero aun así, no se quejó. Tal era su determinación que usó dos noches seguidas para por fin terminar de arreglar el cobertizo y así dedicar todo su tiempo al entrenamiento de su abuelo.

Lentamente, los días que se veían tormentosos bajo el yugo opresor de Morzas empezaban a verse más brillantes, todo empezaba con pequeños cambios, una sonrisa a aquellas personas que se veían tristes, un "buenos días" a aquellos que se lamentaban augurando lluvias. Poco a poco, todo empezó a mejorar, no del todo, claramente, habían miles de preocupaciones, pero ahora la forma en la que vivían ya no era tan mortificante.

—Kris, dile a tu abuelo que venga esta noche, están invitados a una pequeña fogata que haremos —dijo una de las mercaderes que visitaba casi a diario—, vamos a tratar de relajarnos, mi nieto encontró con alguno de sus amigos manzanas en el bosque, haremos manzanas fritas, serán el aperitivo de esta noche.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Kris sonriendo—, estaremos allí.

Esa noche, por un momento todos se olvidaron de los problemas y se permitieron sonreír aunque fuese solo un poco.

.-

 **XIV**

Realmente haber ido al bosque había sido una muy mala idea, en su defensa, no habría ido allí por cuenta propia, sabía que tenía deberes y que debía volver pronto a casa, pero había escuchado unos llantos de camino a su hogar, llantos muy leves que provenían justamente del bosque.

Caminó siguiendo los llantos que cada vez se hacían más audibles, pero se detuvo en cierto punto, mirando a su alrededor, tragó nerviosa, ya no sabía dónde estaba, trató buscar el camino por el que había llegado, pero todos los caminos parecían iguales, la única guía que tenía era el sonido de aquella persona sollozando, así que, respirando hondo siguió los llantos, entonces la encontró, una chica que parecía tener su edad, de cabello rosa y ojos azules, si no estaba mal, era una de las niñas de la villa vecina, Norne, si su memoria no le fallaba.

Estaba encogida en su lugar, temblando, abrazando sus piernas hipeando fuertemente, parecía más asustada que ella de haberse perdido. Se aproximó lentamente, consiguiendo que ella levantara la vista asustada, Kris estaba a unos pasos de ella, no había meditado si su presencia hubiese podido espantarla, ¿qué podía hacer para calmarla?

Lo primero que intentó hacer fue relajarse y aunque no lo había conseguido del todo, al menos tuvo la suficiente fuerza para aproximarse a ella—: Hola, soy Kris, ¿me reconoces? —Norne pareció meditar un momento antes de asentir con lentitud— Te perdiste, ¿verdad? —volvió a asentir, apretando los labios tratando de suprimir un sollozo— Está bien, estoy aquí, te mostraré el camino de vuelta.

Le extendió la mano, Norne la aceptó temblorosa, con esto empezaron a caminar. Kris iba adelante tratando de evitar que Norne le viera a la cara, si no, la habría visto presa de pánico al no saber por dónde iban, si estaban adentrándose más al bosque o si estaban consiguiendo llegar a la salida.

Pasó el tiempo, Kris no supo decir si eran horas o minutos, simplemente seguían caminando, se estaba oscureciendo y Norne empezaba a andar más lento.

—¿Nos… falta mucho? —preguntó Norne.

—… no lo sé —dijo Kris sinceramente, mirando a otro lado tratando de mantenerse firme.

—… Sabes dónde estamos, ¿cierto? —pregunto Norne empezando a ponerse nerviosa, Kris quiso mentirle diciéndole que sí, pero lo único que consiguió hacer es darle una sonrisa nerviosa cargada de arrepentimiento— Por Naga, no sabes dónde estamos… ¡estamos perdidas!

—¡Espera, no te alteres! —pidió Kris, empezando a alterarse— Solamente… ah… quedémonos aquí, sí, mi abuelo notará mi ausencia y vendrá a buscarnos. Después de todo, debería haber estado en casa entrenando hace mucho —explico sonriendo un poco, ahora nerviosa por el sermón que le daría su abuelo por su torpeza.

Ya se veía dándole vueltas a todo el prado con una muy considerable cantidad de leños en su espalda y brazos.

Ambas se sentaron encima de un par de rocas, Norne parecía aliviada, estaba totalmente exhausta.

—¿Cómo no estás cansada? —preguntó Norne tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—¿Mmm? No caminamos mucho —respondió tranquila, la chica de cabello rosa la miró como si estuviese demente, entonces decidió corregirse—, es decir, normalmente recorro más camino cargando cosas pesadas.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunto Norne genuinamente confundida.

A Kris le alivió ver que Norne ya no estaba tan asustada, era confortable de cierta forma, hablar era una buena manera para distraerse y no dejarse asustar por la situación.

—¿Entrenar? —preguntó Kris, Norne asintió— Bueno, debo prepararme bien si voy a ser caballero de Altea.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres ser caballero de Altea? —preguntó Norne confundida, Kris entendía en parte su confusión, normalmente no había mujeres cuyo deseo fuese unirse a la armada y menos siendo niñas.

—Porque… es la única forma en la que puedo cambiar algo —explicó Kris, recordando las palabras de su abuelo que tanto la habían motivado—. Mira nada más, una sola persona consiguió hacernos tanto daño… pero lo consiguió fue porque tenía el apoyo de personas habilidosas que sabían luchar. Quiero ayudar a la restauración de Altea, si hay personas que pueden luchar por cambios malos yo lucharé por los cambios buenos y seré fuerte, muchísimo más fuerte que ellos, así mis ideales y los ideales de los que protegeré vencerán.

Finalizó sonriéndole, era lindo tener alguien además de su abuelo con quién hablar de ello, normalmente los niños de las villas se alejaban un poco de ella y no sabía por qué, sus amigos siempre eran adultos y ancianos.

—Eso… suena genial —sonrió Norne.

—¡Kris! ¡Kris, ¿dónde estás?! —las dos niñas se paralizaron al escuchar la potente voz de un hombre.

—Es mi abuelo… —comentó Kris— ¡Abuelo! ¡Estamos aquí!

—¡Norne! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! —esa fue la voz de una mujer.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Norne emocionada.

Justo antes de que anocheciera, los adultos con antorchas aparecieron en búsqueda de las niñas, a penas las escucharon, Maclir y la madre de Norne se separaron del grupo corriendo hasta donde las pequeñas estaban.

Norne se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, mientras Kris fue tomada por los hombros de su abuelo, quien empezó a examinarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su abuelo.

—Sí, solamente nos pedimos… lo siento —dijo sinceramente cuando lo vio, de verdad parecía asustado, ¿le había hecho pasar por un mal rato?

—Por todos los cielos, casi me matas de un infarto, niña —suspiro su abuelo alejándose de ella—. Hoy te quedarás hasta tarde entrenando y mañana harás circuitos por todo el Prado.

Norne le miró con curiosidad al escuchar a Maclir darle esas fuertes instrucciones a la niña, pero Kris solamente asintió, aceptando el castigo. Con una sonrisa tímida que le deseaba lo mejor, Norne de retiró con su madre, al igual que Kris lo hizo con su abuelo.

Era lindo tener una amiga.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza con las actualizaciones, como sabrán, andaba en temporada de exámenes así que debía reorganizar mis prioridades. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, he incluido información de los supports, como los de Norne (como me habían estado pidiendo) y el de Tiki, con las manzanas fritas.  
¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero poder leernos pronto!_

 _Y un saludo a_ _LordFalconX, muchas gracias por estar pendiente de la historia, espero hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños y me alegra haber subido el cap cerca de la fecha. En cuanto a lo de los support... te sorprendería lo que el tiempo libre puede hacer XD. A mi me encantan también los Support de Cecille y Caeda (aunque tu le llamas Sheeda, ¿no?), pero entre mis favoritos están los de Tiki, Katarina y Marth. Adoro ver cómo Marth bromea con Kris, es encantador. ¡Y trataré de actualizar más seguido! En serio quiero acabar pronto el fic XD  
¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. XVI, XVII & XVIII

_Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo_

* * *

 _Se recomienda escuchar **"Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: Theme of Love"** durante el apartado **XVIII**. Pueden encontrar la melodía con exactamente ese título en YouTube. Si desean escuchar una versión extendida pueden buscar como _**_"_** _ **His Heart is Hidden, Aim to Tell Him About Your Love"** Sin más preámbulo, les dejo leer._

* * *

 **XVI**

Entrenar con armas de verdad era muchísimo más difícil que hacerlo con las de madera, eran más pesadas, más peligrosas también, si no tenía cuidado, podía lastimarse a sí misma sin darse cuenta.

—¡Ja! Al parecer gano otra vez —comentó Maclir—, no harás la cena.

Kris tragó, recuperando el aliento después de una larga batalla contra su abuelo, no entendía lo malo, ella solo quería cocinar, solamente la había dejado acercarse a la cocina una vez y eso fue cuando tenía diez años, ahora con quince debería saber al menos asar una carne o fritar un par de huevos.

—Ah… está bien… —suspiró Kris mientras se ponía de pie.

—Iré a cocinar, tu quédate aquí entrenando —le ordenó mientras dejaba su hacha de lado.

Incluso cuando las espadas le ganaban a las hachas Maclir le había vencido sin mucha dificultad. Suspiró mientras tomaba la espada. Cuando no se estaba satisfecho con el resultado, entrenar era lo mejor, eso era lo que le había dicho su abuelo.

.-

 **XVII**

—Cuidado, abuelo, no te muevas demasiado.

Sosteniendo todo el peso de su abuelo, Kris se las arregló para abrir la puerta de la casa de una sola patada. Maclir estaba más dormido que despierto y casi ni caminaba, Kris prácticamente había cargado al hombre sobre su espalda todo el camino de Sera hasta la granja.

Esa noche habían ido a la cantina a beber. Desde que Kris había cumplido quince años, cada mes Maclir la llevaba a la cantina de la Villa para contarle historias de sus años en el servicio mientras compartían una jarra de cerveza. Kris en lo personal no le importaba beber, simplemente lo hacía por su abuelo.

—Debes ser una buena compañera de copas —le había dicho.

Maclir era un hombre bastante robusto para la bebida, habían sido necesarios dos barriles de cerveza para dejarle en el estado actual donde Kris batallaba para subirlo por las escaleras hasta dejarlo en su cama. Esa noche hubo una competencia de bebedores, Kris podría haber jurado que jamás había visto a nadie beber tanto como su abuelo lo había hecho.

—Y… ya —suspiró Kris una vez pudo dejar a Maclir en su cama; el anciano era más pesado que cualquier leño que hubiese cargado en sus entrenamientos—. Descansa, abuelo.

—Kris —llamó el anciano suavemente, a pesar de estar ebrio a Kris le dio la impresión de que estaba totalmente consciente—. Tú… ¿extrañas a tus padres?

La pregunta la dejó sin palabras, era posiblemente la primera vez que Maclir le preguntaba sobre cómo se sentía al respecto sobre sus padres. Habían pasado siete años desde que la habían dejado en la casa de su abuelo, esos habían sido siete años de arduo entrenamiento con su abuelo; tanto tiempo había durado entrenando y preocupándose por ser parte de la guardia de Altea que olvidó por completo a sus padres.

Se entristeció al darse cuenta que ya no recordaba el rostro de su madre.

—Los… los extraño un poco —admitió—, es más que nada porque no los recuerdo. Pero estoy bien, porque te tengo a ti, abuelo.

Sí, Maclir era su única familia ahora. No sabía dónde estaba su padre o su madre, jamás supo de tíos o primos, el único de sus abuelos que conocía era Maclir, el hombre fiero, riguroso, exigente y de buen corazón que la había estado criando todo ese tiempo. Definitivamente no necesitaba a nadie más, siempre y cuando su abuelo estuviese ahí.

—… bien, puedes irte a dormir —dijo el anciano sin agregar nada más.

Kris con una sonrisa sencilla asintió mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación. Cada día era duro, con entrenamientos y estudio (Maclir ahora le había estudiar, alegando que un caballero de la casa de Altea no podía ser un ignorante), pero no cambiaría esos días con su abuelo por nada en el mundo.

.-

 **XVIII**

Kris no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan desesperada, esa sensación no la había tenido ni cuando se perdió en el bosque, los soldados de Gra se llevaron a su vaca, las cosechas se habían secado o las villas fueron asaltadas por los soldados… no, esa desesperación solamente la había sentido una vez.

Cuando su padre la dejó.

—¡Abuelo, abre por favor, puedo ayudarte! —gritaba Kris con todas sus fuerzas desde la ventana, podía ver cómo Maclir corría en dirección a la Villa con su hacha al hombro.

Bandidos habían atacaban Sera, habían visto el fuego desde lo lejos y Maclir no tardó en encerrarla en su habitación e ir a la pelea. Kris no lo entendía, se suponía que la había estado entrenando tanto todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué la dejaba atrás? ¿Por qué se iba a luchar aun sabiendo que no podía? Estaba enfermo, su corazón no lo aguantaría.

No tardó en actuar al darse cuenta que él no iba a volver. Miró la puerta e inmediatamente arremetió contra ella, pero no consiguió echarla abajo, a penas la sacudió. Repitió la acción varias veces antes de echarse a darle patadas a la puerta, la cual se desplomó a la quinta patada.

A penas pudo salir, corrió fuera de la casa, tomando una de las espadas de hierro con las que practicaba y se dirigió hasta la Villa tan rápido como sus pies de lo permitían. Personas salían corriendo de Sera, los bandidos prácticamente se habían tomado el lugar.

—¡Kris! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó el médico regular de Maclir en cuanto la vio.

—¡¿Dónde está mi abuelo?! —gritó ella afanada, mirando a todos lados esperando de corazón que estuviese con los aldeanos que habían escapado.

—Está dentro, trata de llegar al líder de los bandidos, pero-… ¡Kris, ven aquí, es peligroso! —gritó el médico, pero Kris le ignoró, entró a la villa apurada.

Entonces, Kris comprendió por qué su abuelo la había encerrado, por qué prácticamente le había dicho que no estaba preparada para una batalla real todavía. Los cuerpos muertos de los bandidos y algunos aldeanos que no consiguieron escapar inundaban las calles, algunos cadáveres estaban quemados, otros descuartizados, la sangre se extendía por todo el suelo.

Se quedó paralizada, asqueada del horrible olor a carne quemada, hierro y humo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar. ¿Eso era lo que habían hecho los bandidos? ¿Los bandidos muertos los había matado su abuelo? Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda y su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿su abuelo estaba entre alguno de esos cadáveres?

Sonidos de metal chocando la despertaron de su shock, era un sonido que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Tomó aire, no quería seguir oliendo ese horroroso olor a muerte, corrió hasta donde escuchaba el sonido de batalla, encontrándose con algo que la hizo perder el aliento, solamente pudo soltar una pequeña exclamación muda, no tenía voz en ese momento.

Su abuelo sangrante estaba peleando con un enorme bandido, casi de su misma altura, el bandido lo atacaba con una espada, Maclir blandía su hacha con maestría pero muy débilmente también, Kris dedujo por la mueca de su rostro que su corazón estaba doliendo de nuevo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el bandido mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa torcida, estaba sudado, cansado, pero aun así parecía tener la suficiente energía como para bloquear el ataque de Maclir y sonreírle de esa manera.

El anciano se dio la vuelta por un momento, mirando a su nieta con una expresión de terror que Kris jamás había visto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Maclir con un hilo de voz.

—Y-yo… —Kris quiso decir algo, pero al ver el movimiento del bandido detrás de su abuelo solamente pudo gritar—: ¡Abuelo cuidado!

Maclir se giró justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de la espada con su hacha, pero flaqueó, soltó un gruñido de dolor, la presencia de Kris solamente lo había alterado más, cada vez se sentía más adolorido, el bandido aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para empujar al anciano con la espada y con una rápida estocada atravesarle el pecho.

El mundo de Kris se detuvo, estaba paralizada, de repente, los mismos pensamientos de cuando vio el primer ataque cardíaco de su abuelo llegaron a ella.

Si Maclir moría…

—¡ABUELO! —gritó espantada, el bandido sacó la espada del pecho de Maclir echándolo a un lado, luego levantó su espada con firmes intenciones de acabarlo. Por primera vez, el cuerpo de Kris se movió como lo deseó.

Con la espada en mano, arremetió contra el hombre, bloqueando el ataque con dificultad, sus brazos temblaban no solamente por todas las emociones de ese día sino que también por la adrenalina, el miedo, todo unido a los nervios de estar en su primera batalla real.

—Pero que tenemos aquí… eres la nieta de este viejo lobo, ¿no? —preguntó el bandido riendo, Kris lucía desesperada, cosa que simplemente lo divertía más— Tu abuelo es muy fuerte, niña, pero si el cayó tú lo harás también… ¡observa bien, maldito viejo! No creo que quieras perderte como me divierto con tu nietecita.

Kris solamente escuchó en ese momento los murmullos moribundos de Maclir, que le pedían que se alejara, que huyera, que lo dejara allí, le daba esas órdenes con el poco aire que le quedaba. El bandido se alejó de un salto, sorprendiendo a Kris, entonces, con fuerzas renovadas arremetió contra ella.

Ella se las ingenió para bloquear todos los ataques con su espada, retrocediendo cada vez más, trataba de ver al bandido a los ojos, recordaba las lecciones de su abuelo y trataba de aplicarlas, pero estaba tan asustada que cuerpo no correspondía conforme lo deseaba.

 _—_ _No te encojas, mantén tu postura abierta y firme, no te enredes con tus pies._

Retrocedía, solamente bloqueaba los ataques como podía, sus pies eran un desastre y apenas le servían para alejarse; la espada descendió rápidamente sobre su cabeza, Kris con un salto consiguió esquivarlo y alejarse, rodando por el suelo, observó cómo la espada destruía una caja de madera por completo. Tragó y se levantó preparándose para recibir el siguiente ataque.

 _—_ _No olvides mantener tu balance._

Con un choque casi cae de espaldas, tuvo que dar varios pasos torpes hacia atrás para poder mantenerse, la espada le rozó un costado, erizándola, mas en ese momento no pensó en el dolor, simplemente se centraba en esquivar, en bloquear…

 _—_ _Cuando te alejes, mira a los ojos de tu oponente, no puedes dejarte intimidar._

…en su abuelo.

—Una vez acabe contigo, pequeña bastarda —decía el bandido acercándose a ella con malicia—, le daré tu cuerpo a los perros, después me encargaré de tu abuelo, ha matado a muchos de mis hombres, no creas que se va a librar del infierno que le vamos a hacer pasar…

—Kris… —ese murmuro fue de su abuelo, que la miraba casi con los ojos en blanco, podía casi ver la vida abandonar el cuerpo de su abuelo.

Si Maclir moría… ¿qué sería de ella?

Apretó el mango de la espada, si ella moría, ¿qué sería de su abuelo? No quería hacerlo sufrir, no quería verlo con esos ojos destrozados que reflejaba siempre que veía a los soldados de Gra pasar, no quería ser una carga más en su vida. La espadas volvieron a chocar, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, el hombre había dejado de sonreír, ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos resistiendo la fuerza que hacía el bandido para hacerla retroceder.

Dio un paso. El bandido se vio forzado a retroceder. Otro paso más, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, lo empujó hasta hacerlo perder el balance y en cuanto lo vio tratando de recuperar la postura, cargó toda su fuerza para arremeter contra él.

La espada le atravesó el pecho, justo en el estómago. El bandido miraba a Kris con sorpresa, espantado de que la jovencita de hace un momento que lo miraba como si fuese el mismo demonio, ahora lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, ojos airados y los dientes apretados.

—Pero… si solo eres… una niña… —susurró sus últimas palabras antes de caer de rodillas.

Al escucharlo, Kris soltó la espada dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, lo había matado. No obstante, no tuvo ni tiempo de asimilar que había cometido su primer asesinato, porque un gruñido de su abuelo la alertó, olvidando inmediatamente al bandido, corrió hasta Maclir, su pecho sangraba, tenía que hacer algo pronto, quiso usar su camisa para detener la sangre, pero su abuelo la detuvo.

—Kris… no… —dijo lentamente— es tarde…

—¿Qué…? —preguntó ella sin aire— No… no, no, no… te vas… a poner bien —trató de sonreír un poco, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas delataban que en realidad, sabía que su abuelo tenía razón.

—Escucha… ya he vivido lo que he tenido que vivir —explicó el anciano entre jadeos—… cometí… muchísimos errores… en especial con tu padre… me habría encantado disculparme con él, pero… siempre he sido un viejo orgulloso…

—Abuelo, por favor no… —pidió con la voz quebrada.

—Kris… —le puso una mano en el hombro y pasó sus dedos rozando sus cabellos, ella le tomó el brazo con fuerza, no queriendo que la soltara— lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal o si no… no pude comprenderte… tu padre…

—No, no te disculpes —pidió cerrando los ojos empezando a llorar—. N-no hiciste… nada mal, todo… todo… lo hiciste bien… así que por favor… a-aguan... aguanta… —tomó aire— no sé qué haré sin ti…

Su abuelo la miró por un momento, se esforzaba de verdad para verla y hablar era doloroso, no le gustaba verla así, no podía disculparse por dejarla, en ese momento estaba a punto de morir y no quería que sus últimas palabras a su nieta fueran una disculpa por morir.

—Kris… conviértete en la espada de Altea —le dijo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, Kris lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Cómo…?

—Adquiere un poder… y una lealtad inquebrantables… sé que todo lo que te propongas podrás hacerlo… incluso cocinar —comentó al final con un poco de gracia. Ella apretó el agarre asintiendo con fuerza, los sollozos que salían de su garganta no la dejaban decir absolutamente nada, por lo que se mordió la lengua y solamente lloró moviendo la cabeza una y otra vez de arriba abajo.

La caricia de su abuelo se detuvo y su brazo se volvió más pesado, su respiración agitada se detuvo y sus ojos se cerraron.

—A-abuelo… abuelo… —lo llamó apretando más su brazo, tan fuerte que si Maclir lo hubiese sentido, habría chillado de dolor— abuelo… no… por favor… ¡a-abuelo!

Sacudió el brazo que sostenía de forma incesante, como si así pudiese despertarlo, pero fue imposible, estaba muerto y aunque ella lo sabía no se detuvo, no fue hasta que soltó su brazo que lo sintió en su corazón, el dolor, como si se detuviera, cada palpitar dolía demasiado y las lágrimas empezaron a caer con más fuerza.

Gritó, gritó tan fuerte y tan desgarradoramente que su garganta le dolió, abrazó el cuerpo de su abuelo sin importarle mancharse de su sangre, lloraba incluso más fuerte que el día en el que vio a su padre partir.

Sin Maclir… sin su abuelo… estaba totalmente sola.

—¡Jefe! —escuchó los gritos de algunos hombres, entre hipidos volteó a ver, se trataba de más bandidos— ¡Está muerto!

—Maldito perro… —murmuró uno de ellos al verla, pero no la veía exactamente a ella, miraba el cadáver de su abuelo.

No obstante, esa vez todos los bandidos la miraron a ella, la vieron llorando abrazando el cuerpo de Maclir, ataron cabos.

—Atrapen a esa mocosa —dijo uno de ellos.

Se acercaron caminando amenazantemente con sus hachas y espadas, Kris se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, al menos la que no estaba manchada de sangre, entonces, caminando lentamente como si todas su energías se hubiesen agotado se acercó al cuerpo del bandido que había matado y le sacó la espada del pecho.

Los miró a todos sin ánimos, vacía, moqueando y con el pecho adolorido. Tomó aire y entonces, arremetió contra ellos.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _¡Por fin he conseguido un tiempo para actualizar! Me disculpo por la demora, sinceramente, ya tengo la historia terminada y todo lo que quedaba era publicar los capítulos, no obstante preferí tomármelo con calma para poder actualizar esto a la par con otros fanfics de otros fandom. ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Es el penúltimo ;D  
_ _Como dato curioso: la muerte de Maclir está basada en la historia que cuenta Kris a Tiki cuando ésta le pide que le cuente una historia en sus apoyos.  
_ _Me habría encantado alargarlo un poco más con experiencias de Kris, pero creí que esto sería suficiente (además, la escuela me aprieta cada vez más, es acabarla así o durar meses sin actualizar). Muchísimas gracias por leer (para los que sigan por aquí XD), ¡nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **fabianemmanuel15:** Gracias por entender, de nuevo estoy cerca a finales y la escuela es dura, aun así, se siente bien un poco de simpatía. ¡Gracias por comentar, nos leemos!_

 _ **Milenary:** ¡Hola, Milenary y Life! Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia :D y espero que les haya gustado esta actualización. ¡Espero poder leerte pronto! He estado tan atareada que no he podido pasarme por tu fic, lo siento, pero en cuanto pueda iré a leerlo, prometo dejar review. ¡Nos leemos, gracias por comentar!_

 _ **LordFalconX:** ¡Hola Falcon! Un placer leerte nuevamente, lamento tardar tanto, en especial porque sé lo mucho que esperabas las actualizaciones. En cuanto a tu corrección de tiempo, gracias por la observación, pero es correcto lo que puse, verás, cuando Altea es atacada y Marth se va hay un lapso de tiempo antes de que Marth vuelva para libertar su tierra, ese periodo de tiempo donde estuvo oculto en Talys (por dos años, si no recuerdo mal) ocurre paralelamente con esta historia, es decir, en el momento en el que Kris y Norne se perdieron en el bosque Marth estaba en Talys. Los eventos de este fic son antes y durante el ataque de Gra al continente. Espero haberlo podido explicar bien XD.  
¡Y es gracioso, tus apoyos favoritos también son los míos! Aunque también me gusta mucho el apoyo con Xane XDDD_  
 _¡Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que podamos leernos pronto! ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!_


	9. XIX, XX, XXI & XXII

_Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo_

* * *

 **XIX**

Todos le agradecían por haberlos salvado de los bandidos, todos le preguntaban si estaba bien, por sus heridas, todos se lamentaban por ella, por la pérdida de su abuelo. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, pero no físicamente, no, había tenido entrenamientos peores que la masacre que hizo ese día en la aldea.

Su mente estaba cansada, ni siquiera tenía energía para darse una ducha de toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo, simplemente en cuanto llegó a su hogar se desplomó en el cobertizo. No quería entrar a la casa.

.-

 **XX**

Había terminado. Retiró la olla del fogón, la dejó de lado con trapo buscando no quemarse, luego, con una cuchara de madera revolvió la sopa nuevamente, una vez vio que tenía la espesura que había buscado, buscó un cuenco y sirvió en él el contenido. Le puso la tapa a la olla, dejándola de lado, buscó una cuchara y se dirigió al comedor.

Tomó un sorbo. Estaba horrible.

—Mentiroso… —susurró Kris, sin dejar de comer.

Ni de llorar.

.-

 **XXI**

De un golpe consiguió partir el tronco a la mitad, pero luego de hacerlo la espada de hierro se rompió. Sus manos estaban magulladas, moradas y casi sangrantes, sudaba, respiraba agitada y sentía como si fuese a vomitar de tanto esfuerzo físico que había estado haciendo. Lanzó el mango roto de la espada dentro del cobertizo sin mucho cuidado y se sostuvo de la puerta de éste para tomar aire.

Tomó una bocanada de aire entrecortadamente, miró al cielo y retuvo las lágrimas. Tomó una espada nueva y se dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento.

 _—_ _Cuando te sientas triste, entrena. —Le dijo Maclir con los brazos cruzados._

 _.-_

 **XXII**

Ese día, todo Sera estaba partiendo en dirección al castillo de Altea, ella los observó desde su casa, al parecer algo importante había pasado. Escuchaba a la gente hablar desde la puerta de su casa, ese día estaba dispuesta a empezar su rutina de correr por todo el campo hasta que vio cómo todos marchaban.

—¿Kris? —volteó a ver, por un lado del camino se encontraba el médico de Maclir— Queríamos saber si ibas a venir.

—¿A dónde van todos? —preguntó Kris confundida, con voz suave y tranquila.

—Al castillo de Altea, hay rumores de que el príncipe Marth ha vuelto y está luchando en las planicies del norte en este momento.

El príncipe Marth estaba luchando contra Morzas… ¿después de tantos años había vuelto? Si debía ser sincera no quería irse, no se sentía con ánimos para salir de casa, pero tampoco era como si se sintiese bien estando ahí, en ese lugar en el que esperaba ver todavía a su abuelo cocinando o en el prado entrenándola.

Tomó su espada enfundada y la puso en su cinturón, cerró la puerta de la casa con llave y siguió al médico con el resto de Sera.

 **XXI**

—¡Larga vida a Marth, nuestro príncipe de la luz! ¡Larga vida a nuestro héroe y salvador!

Entre toda la multitud, las personas de Sera aclamaban levantando sus manos, gritando como todos los demás, todos los alteos aclamaban con alegría su libertad frente al castillo de Altea. Kris por su parte, solamente miraba al enorme palacio sin mucha expresión en el rostro.

Su abuelo habría amado estar allí.

Suspiró, no quería tener ese humor tan lúgubre, pero no podía evitarlo, lo único que mantenía su mente ocupada era el entrenamiento, allí estaba entre una multitud alegre pero no podía unirse a ellos ni podía sentirse genuinamente feliz por su nueva libertad, claro, era un alivio y no era como si no hubiese deseado que alguien sacara a Morzas del trono, pero sencillamente no estaba para ese tipo de evento.

—Iré por algo de comer —informó a una de las mujeres de su villa antes de tratar de salir de la enorme multitud que se extendía muy a lo lejos, era duro ver tanta dicha, solamente le recordaba que no importaba quién muriese, el mundo iba a continuar.

¿Cuándo iba a poder continuar ella?

—¡Es el príncipe! —escuchó a alguien gritar, la ovación se hizo más potente, ella al escuchar aquellas palabras volteó a ver al castillo nuevamente, allí, acompañado por una bella dama de cabello rubio y un anciano, el príncipe Marth de Altea saludaba a su pueblo con una sonrisa.

Estaba muy lejos, apenas podía verlo como un punto azul a lo lejos en un balcón, pero solo verlo fue como un golpe para su mente. Todo a su alrededor empezó a ser más claro. Sintió como si por primera vez viese a toda la multitud alegre, algunas personas lloraban, otras reían, casi todos gritaban grandes "hurra", aplaudiendo y saltando. Una sola persona estaba provocando todo eso.

 _—_ _Abuelo, seré la guerrera más fuerte de todas —declaró— y lucharé, lucharé por Altea y nuestra libertad._

Perdió el aliento por un momento, entonces, casi podía ver al príncipe de Altea, la luz de su país más de cerca, sonreía.

 _—_ _El mundo no puede ser cambiado por completo con bonitas palabras, se necesita fuerza, no obstante, el mundo jamás cambiará por la fuerza, se necesitan ideales y sueños para ello… se necesita de ambos._

Se quedó en su lugar, con la boca abierta, dándose cuenta de que había una forma de continuar, no se suponía que debía quedarse toda su vida encerrada en una casa entrenando y valiéndose de los ahorros de su abuelo.

 _—_ _Kris… conviértete en la espada de Altea. Adquiere un poder… y una lealtad inquebrantables…_

Por los ideales de su abuelo, por lo que creía y por todo lo que le enseñó en el tiempo que estuvo con ella, iba a luchar. Por primera en esos dos meses que llevaba sin su abuelo, sonrió, sonrió con una nueva esperanza, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con un nudo en la garganta y con por fin un camino frente a ella.

Iba a convertirse en la mejor espadachín de toda Altea y a ese joven que estaba en el balcón sonriendo y saludando, lo iba a proteger, tal y como su abuelo lo hizo en su tiempo con el padre de éste.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Este es el final. ¡Me divertí mucho escribiendo este fanfic! Aunque a decir verdad, ya lo tenía completo desde Mayo, el problema era que no quería subirlo como fanfic y tampoco podía actualizar tan seguido sin tener en cuenta mis otros fanfics XD  
¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído me han acompañado en esta corta travesía! Espero que hayan disfrutado, y me alegro de haber podido contribuir un poco a este fandom en cuanto a fanfics de mi adorada Kris. ¡Nos leeremos en un futuro! ¡Gracias por todo!_

 _ **LordFalconX:** Gracias por haber leído todos los capítulos y por todas las conversaciones que tuvimos, en cuanto a lo de Norne, sip, lo sé. Jugué los dos juegos XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado la muerte de Maclir, la verdad siento que Kris debió haber amado demasiado a su abuelo, después de todo en gran parte de sus support siempre habla de él XD  
¡Gracias por tus comentarios, nos leemos quizás en algún futuro fanfic! ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!_


End file.
